The Absconders: Issue 24
Welcome!! This is the TWENTY-FOURTH issue of our new Marvel Fanon-Made storyline called The Absconders. ''To read the previous issue, click here. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of experienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: * TheSuperiorOne - Trey Soniak (Earth-2025) * Thecryingwolf3553 - Eliana Rosenheim (Earth-2025) * PyroHunter16 - Haruto Higashikata (Earth-2025) * Infamoussnake - Dominic Bernedicci (Earth-2025) * Guilthegreat - Raa-4 (Earth-2025) If you want to join this RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a Marvel OC (Original Character) submitted to deviantART OR this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. 'Disclaimer: Any real-life or fictional brands are used in as a parody.' None of us are actually sponsored, nor do we care to be sponsored. Now let us begin the RP and enjoy :) Key: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * ''Italic writing is a special writing type for characters with second personalities or long distance dialogue (telepathy or calls). * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. ---- September 5th, 2026 Haruto had decided to build a Monomer Driver while he waited for his battery to purify. As he put together the internal mechanisms for the belt, he realized that the lever system that operated the Monomer Driver essentially the exact same as the crank-lever on the Binary Driver. Haruto: If this is function exactly the same... I'll install this on my Driver. It seems more efficient than the crank-lever whatever... After welding the Monomer Driver pieces together and screwing everything shut, Haruto proceeded to dismantle his Binary Driver, removing the mechanism that was the crank lever and using his Overwrite to fabricate a Monomer Driver lever out of the matter before putting the belt back together with the push-lever instead of the crank-lever. The purification device also dinged as the final battery finished. Perfect timing. He checked the bottle, which had a knightly design and had "L/K" on the cap. Knight, which is probably going to match with Light, considering all the other Batteries have their matches... His computer algorithm confirmed the theory, and Haruto proceeded to test out the minor aesthetic change on his Driver with the new battery. Binary Driver: Light! Knight! Best Match! '''Haruto hit the lever and called out "Henshin!" as the sprues appeared and combined the two armor halves together over him.' Taiyo no Crusader! Light-Knight!'' Haruto: That is... so much more convenient than the crank. Thank f--k I decided to test that out. He proceeded to test his new form out on some holographic displays, gathering data on the form's parameters. The Light half was being measured especially before he switched to his Shadow Thief form and began gathering data on the Shadow half. After gathering all the data, he began to compile it into a battery pack-like object, loading in the Light and Shadow bottles into the pack and coding the design for his new form, which was displayed on his computer screen. September 6th, 2026 Haruto returned from travelling between dimensions multiple times while simultaneously creating weapons. He brought back three people with him, who he proceeded to show around the area before settling them in to the town with internships at Dinomo Industries for income purposes. He collapsed on the couch at his house, tired from showing them around. Haruto: Tsukare dashi... Nemuishii... Why did I agree to do that s--t... He looked down at the six crystals, double-barreled pistol, twin pistols, and DMR on his coffee table. Well, I can cross reality-hopping off my bucket list... if that were even on said bucket list. I need sleep. Before he could get up, there was a knock at the door. Sighing very heavily, he went to answer the door, finding Akeno standing there with a bag. Akeno? Akeno: Figured I'd stop by again. Why not, right? Haruto: I wanted to take a nap... He let her in and closed the door behind her before locking it and heading to his room. Akeno: Aww... I came all the way over here to hang out, and you wanna nap? Haruto: Been very busy these past few days... Akeno: Really? Alrighty then. I'll make you a little snack for when you wake up. ''He waved to her briefly before closing the door to his room and taking a nap. Meanwhile, Akeno began cooking up some snacks for Haruto to eat later. ''Category:Absconders